Lies-Mentiras
by DaffyZuiny
Summary: -Adiós- en ese momento no pensaba claro. Jamás me imagine que me afectaría mas que a el. Pero ahora se como solucionarlo, aunque no sea algo fácil –Cántale- si… No seria nada fácil… Fic dedicado a Kenny-haku-yowane :3 Creek, Craig's POV


**_Hola! :D Este es un songfic (OMG es mi primer songfic! XDD) con una canción HERMOSA! (para mi ¬.¬)_**

**_Es de "Big Bang" y la canción es "Lies" (Muero con esa canción =w=) me encanto desde la primera ves que la escuche X3 es coreana (Creo ._.) pero la pondre en español para que la entiendan :P_**

**_Y aunque este algo romanticona (y de paso, cursi) ami ME ENCANTA! :DDD (aunquesuenemuygay ¬¬)_**

**_. . . _**

**_Lies…_**

_"-Adiós…- le dije aquel dia, recuerdo que nevaba y el lloraba. El nunca me habia interesado lo suficiente y habia sido otro mas a la lista de parejas fallidas. Mi simple juguete, mi temporal entretenimiento. No lo habia querido durante todo este tiempo_

_-Yo te amaba…- me dijo sin parar de llorar. Sus ojos reflejaban tristeza pura, pero, ami no me importaba…_

_-Yo no- le respondí secamente, no sabia como el habia podido soportarme, era algo que no me podia explicar. Siempre soportando mis insultos, mis gritos, mis maldiciones…_

**_Y aun asi, el me seguía amando…_**

_Me di la vuelta, dispuesto a irme. Pero su mano me dio la vuelta y sentí sus labios sobre los míos. No le respondí_

_-Te amo…- me susurro abrazándome por el cuello. Enterró su rostro en mi hombro y comenzó a sollozar. Sus lágrimas… eran calidas, pero yo en ese momento solo pensaba en aventarlo por mojarme mi sueter…_

**_Que idiota_**

_Lo separe de mí y lo mire a los ojos_

_-Yo te mentí- eso fue todo. El salio corriendo con lagrimas en los ojos y yo me quede parado, en medio de la tormenta de nieve, sin expresión alguna…"_

**-Señor Tucker! Deje de soñar despierto!- **me grita la maestra de matemáticas. Yo apenas la miro de reojo y ella echa una furia, me manda con el señor Mckey. Mientras me levanto de mi asiento noto la mirada de el.

Sin mirarlo ni decir una palabra, salgo del salón. Siempre es lo mismo, al llegar, Mckey me da su estupido sermón de todos los días. Pero, como dicen, "Me salvo la campana".

Salgo y me dirijo al comedor, ahí me encuentro a mis mejores amigos: Token y Clyde. Al sentarme, ellos me miraron

**-Ya debes de poner mas atención a las clases, Craig-** Token me dice en tono serio. Siempre gastando sus energías preocupándose por mi…

**-Donde esta el?-** pregunto mirándolos sin expresión en el rostro. Ellos se miran entre si, ya sabia cual era la respuesta

**-Alla-** me indica Clyde con la mirada. Y me encuentro con ese grupito estupido, que desde que el se unió, odio.

El estupido de Damien, abrazando a Pip por los hombros. Christopher comiendo con Gregory y… el, temblando levemente y con varios tics en el ojo izquierdo…

**-Por que no te reconcilias con el?-** sugirió Token, yo lo mire no sorprendido o enojado

**-Lo hecho, hecho esta-** dije simplemente y tome una cucharada de mi sopa

**-No creo que sea por eso-** dice Clyde dándole una mordida a su taco. Yo ahora lo mire extrañado

**-Entonces por que crees?-** lo reto

**-Por miedo al rechazo, mi querido Craig-** me dice Token con una sonrisa burlona. Yo lo miro con el ceño levemente fruncido

**-No es cierto-** le digo serrando los ojos y dándole otra cucharada a mí sopa

**-Entonces reconcíliate con el-** insiste el muy maldito

**-Y como quieres que lo haga?-** le pregunto molesto y sin abrir los ojos

**-Cántale- **casi me ahogo ante tal cosa ¿Estaba loco o que?

**-Cof Estas enfermo cof cof-** logre decirle aun tosiendo y tomándome el pecho

**-No, hablo enserio- **

**-Y yo también-** le dije ya mejor y mirandolo de manera seria

**-Nunca falla y es por tu bien-**

**-No me interesa-**

**-Vamos!-**

**-Que no, coño! además, que canción voy a cantar eh?-** me tape la boca al analizar lo que habia dicho. Indirectamente habia aceptado su jodida sugerencia. Token sonrió victorioso

**-Esta-** me enseño el nombre de la canción y el grupo

**-HO CLARO QUE NO! Hijo de puta, NO!-** le grite negándome por completo y haciendo bolita la hoja de papel donde estaba el nombre y el grupo

**-No seas marica! Además, ya se esta acercando el festival escolar-** me dice con una sonrisa

**-Y? que tiene que ver eso con la canción?-** le pregunte de manera desinteresada

**-Que asi podrás aprovechar y cantársela-**

**-Mmm en el festival escolar-** analice

**-Si-**

**-Frente a toda la escuela-**

**-… Si…- **

**-Y ser el centro de atención…-**

**-Si…-**

**-Mmm…-**

**-…**

**-MMM…-**

**-…**

**-MMM! No gracias-** dije levantándome de mi lugar pero en ese momento Clyde me cachetea… AUCH!

**-HEY! Que te pasa?! Vil puta…-** le grite enojado

**-Acepta cabron, es tu oportunidad. No la desperdicies-** me dice con el ceño muy fruncido

**-Pero aparte yo no podré cantarla solo…- **me golpeo al analizar que DENUEVO! Acepte cantar esa estupida canción

**-Obvio nosotros te ayudaremos-** dijo Clyde ahora con una brillante sonrisa, este tipo si que me da miedo

**-Pero tenemos que ser 5-** dije tratando de salirme y cancelar todo

**-No hay problema, de eso me encargo yo-** dijo Token yendo a una mesa. Que al identificarla rodé los ojos e hice una facepalm

**-Como no vinieron ni Kenny ni Kyle. Stan y Cartman nos ayudaran a cantar la canción-** dijo Token con una sonrisa, mientras me crecía un aura negra alrededor de mi cuerpo

**-Como sea-** dije ya derrotado, Stan y Cartman se miraron entre si

**-Que canción puñetas cantaran?-** pregunto Cartman ahora delgado (pero no tanto como Pepe languila)

**-Esta-** Token le enseño la canción escrita en otro papel

**-Mmm- **se quejo **–pero bueno, todo para el joto de Craig recupere a su hembra-**

**-Calla puto!-**

**-Bueno ya, el festival es mañana, asi que seria mejor ir a practicar-** sugirió Stan

**-Tienes razon-** dijo Clyde y asi salimos de la escuela aun sin acabar las clases…

. . .

Dios mío, todos parecemos putos ángeles con esta ropa. Bueno, almenos mi pantalón no es blanco y es de mezclilla. Pero, Por que COÑO nos tenemos que vestir de la cintura para arriba de blanco. Miro a Token y a Clyde, vestidos con una playera blanca y una chamarra de cuero del mismo color. Ahora que me doy cuenta, todos estamos vestidos de la misma manera. Pero solo yo tengo una boina de color blanco, dios, me siento indignado…

**-Prepárate Craig- **me dijo Stan con una amplia sonrisa. No tengo idea el por que esta tan feliz vistiendo de esa manera. El no trae chamarra pero usa una playera blanca de manga corta, cosa que deja al descubierto los músculos de sus brazos. Producto de ser el jefe de football americano.

Practicamos todo el dia y casi toda la noche. Asi que ahora lo unico que quiero es terminar con esto e irme a tomar una siesta…

Una tonada de piano se comenzó a escuchar, paso saliva con dificultad y miro a Stan, el también me mira y me regala una sonrisa. Inevitablemente le tomo la mano con fuerza, tratando de sacarme los nervios que me invadían por dentro. Odio ser el centro de atención, odio estar en público, odio ser romántico… Pero, todo por el, para que me perdone y si no lo hace… creo que tendría que darme por vencido…

_-Yeah, amor es dolor- Token_

_-Dedicado a las personas con el corazón roto- _

_-Mi antiguo amor…- Clyde _

_-Solo grita mi nombre- Eric_

_-Estoy arto de canciones de amor- Stan_

_-Yeah las odio-_

_-Momento de nosotros-_

_-Mentira!- coro_

_-La última noche y la lluvia esta cayendo- yo cante _

_-Te devuelvo mis memorias de antes-_

_-Me prometí a mi mismo que estaría bien sin ti- _

_-Pero no lo puedo evitar-_

_-Tomo alcohol que aun no se como controlarlo- Stan_

_-Intentando llenar mí corazón vació-_

_-Un dia sin ti es demasiado largo-_

_-Rezo para poder olvidarte (Esto es una mentira)- _

_-Sin ti la felicidad no puede ser encontrada en mí- Stan y Eric_

_-Aun no puedo curarme de ninguna herida-_

_-No quiero vivir más- _

_-Yeah, esto es mentira, me esta molestando- Token_

_-Me estoy volviendo loco en tus pensamientos-_

_-Quiero verte, pero no puedo-_

_-Todo termino (Estaré bien ahí)-_

_-Lo siento mucho, pero te amo, todo es una mentira- Yo _

_-Yo no sabia, pero ahora se que te necesito-_

_-Lo siento mucho, pero te amo, sin odio- _

_-Te aparte con aquellas palabras penetrantes sin darme cuenta-_

_-Lo siento mucho, pero te amo, todo es una mentira-_

_-Lo siento mucho (perdón)- Token_

_-Pero te amo (te amo mas, mas)- _

_-Lo siento mucho, pero te amo, vas tú a marcharte-_

_-Y olvidarme despacio, entonces puedo estar sufriendo-_

_-Dedique mi todo en esta canción para ti- Clyde_

_-(Otras personas quizá no lo saben)-_

_-Solo, sin que nadie sepa- Yo _

_-(Yeah, aquellas palabras eran mentira)-_

_-Un solitario olvidado, absolutamente solo-Eric_

_-Y yo perdido en medio de todo-_

_-En mi bolsillo esta carta de separación esta arrugada- _

_-Y doblada, hey-_

_-(Y mi costumbre de preguntarte y pedirte donde estas)-_

_-Voy a cambiar, reír frente a todo ahora en adelante-Yo_

_-Lo siento mucho, pero te amo, todo es una mentira- Stan_

_-Yo no sabia, pero ahora se que te necesito-_

_-Lo siento mucho, pero te amo, sin odio- _

_-Te aparte con aquellas palabras penetrantes sin darme cuenta-_

_-Lo siento mucho, pero te amo, todo es una mentira-Eric_

_-Lo siento mucho (perdón)- _

_-Pero te amo (te amo mas, mas)-_

_-Lo siento mucho, pero te amo, vas tú a marcharte-_

_-Y olvidarme despacio, entonces puedo estar sufriendo-_

_-Oh… oh, oh, oh… oh…- todos_

_-Espero que todo esto sea un sueño- Yo_

_-Oh… oh, oh, oh… oh…- todos_

_-Por que solo se suma a este montón- yo_

_-Abandonado esto, bebe- Stan_

_-Todavía no puedo olvidarte- Eric_

_No, no pienso que alguna vez voy a poder-Token_

_-Ni siquiera asta el dia de mi muerte, yeah- Clyde_

_-¿La marca que te hice se cicatriza?-Yo_

_-Lo siento porque nunca conseguí hacer algo por ti-_

_-Lo siento mucho, pero te amo, todo es una mentira-_

_-Yo no sabia, pero ahora se que te necesito-_

_-Lo siento mucho, pero te amo, sin odio- _

_-Te aparte con aquellas palabras penetrantes sin darme cuenta-_

_-Lo siento mucho, pero te amo, todo es una mentira-_

_-Lo siento mucho (perdón)-_

_-Pero te amo (te amo mas, mas)-_

_-Lo siento mucho, pero te amo, vas tú a marcharte-_

_-Y olvidarme despacio, entonces puedo estar sufriendo-_

_-Bye, bye…- coro_

El lugar se lleno de varios aplausos, junto con muchos chiflidos, siento como alguien me avienta una rosa. La miro y sonrió, bajo del escenario y me dirijo hacia el…

**-Todo fue una mentira…-** el me mira con un leve temblor en el ojo izquierdo

**-Tweek… Perdón-** le puse la rosa en la mesa y me sonroje levemente, malditas hormonas. Veo de reojo como me sonríe levemente

**-Lo se Craig, lo se-** me abraza por el cuello. Yo suspiro con gran alivio y lo pego más ami abrazándolo por la cintura. Me mira y me da un beso suave

**-Me arrepiento por todo lo que te dije, enserio- **

**-Y te perdono, no te preocupes- **

Noto como todos (incluyendo a mis amigos) nos miran, me separo del abrazo y aclaro mi garganta. Como magia, todos dejan de vernos, a esepscion de Clyde, Token, Stan y Cartman. Me acerque a ellos agarrando a Tweek de la mano

**-Gracias-** les dije con una leve y casi invisible sonrisa. Pero ellos, la notaron…

**_:D:D:D _**

**_Bueno, espero les aya gustado :D (Odio ser romántico! X/)_**

**_Este fic esta dedicado a una persona a la cual estimo demasiado, Kenny-haku-yowane (me gusta mas tu nombre asi -w-), Te adoro linda! Un abrazo! ^^ Y espero que te aya gustado :) aunque aya estado muy empalagoso ¬.¬_**

**_Gracias por leer! _**

**_Nos vemos! ;D _**


End file.
